1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to boat type enclosures for truck beds and more particularly a structure that is constructed and equipped to effectively cover a truck bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A novelty search of vehicle enclosures relating to boat structures appears to exhibit inadequately conceived devices that provide too many problems. Some are too complicated and expensive to be used for an enclosure. Others, by viture of design and construction require an inordinate amount of time consuming and laborious effort to assemble and mount on a truck bed.
For example, a convertible enclosure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,508,787 issued to Rick Strong, et al. This enclosure is a relatively flat bottom rectangular boat comprising a separate shell and bow portion. The shell portion is essentially rectangular in plan view and has a flange type gunwale which overhangs the side walls of the truck bed. The flange is positioned perpendicular to the sides of the bed and provided with several slots so as to engage flexible clip elements fastened in the stake wells located in the top rail of one of the bed side walls. The clip elements together with a hasp type fastener secure the shell on the bed.
To mount the shell, the bow portion is somehow fastened inside and the shell placed inverted with the slotted flange over the clip elements disposed in one or more stake wells on one side of the bed. With one side of the shell and side wall clipped together the other side of the shell is then secured with a hasp fastener. When removed from the bed the bow is taken out and assembled to one end of the shell to complete the boat structure. From the foregoing it is clearly seen that the Strong, et al, enclosure is complicated and expensive for either boat or enclosure.
Another similar enclosure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,474, issued to David P. Buirski, et al. This enclosure, like the Strong, et al, two part boat structure, provides a main rectangular hull section separated from a pair of short hull segments which are adapted to be connected to one end of the main hull. In addition, several so-called spacer panels are included that apparently may be mounted on the side walls of the truck bed for more livable space. Then the main hull section is fitted on top of the walls to enclose the truck bed. When used solely for a boat, the hull segments are connected to the main hull and then equipped for a motor or sail boat. Obviously, this enclosure including accessories is very complicated and expensive.
There are other types of boat-canopy devices primarily designed for vehicles such as vans and the like. One disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,324,487 issued to K. B. Hiett shows a typical pointed bow boat adapted to be transported on top of a van. The boat gunwale is shaped to fit in and be secured to the drip rail channel on the roof of the van.
Another as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,520 issued to Samuel J. Zuidema, proposes to use a boat for an enclosure for a van having the roof removed. The Zuidema enclosure as well as Hiett's require an excessive amount of preparation and time consuming effort to provide a simple and manageable enclosure. The above cited disclosures do not lend themselves to an efficient designed boat enclosure which provides expedient means for enclosing, mounting and dismounting the structure.
In light of the above referenced prior art it is the object of the present invention to provide a boat-canopy enclosure for open bed trucks that will solve the aforementioned problems. The present invention is a unitary constructed boat which has a peripheral gunwale and deck strip of shape and size to effectively enclose truck beds of several different dimensions. It can be manufactured inexpensively and provides simple means for mounting and dismounting the boat structure on and off of a truck bed.